


And I'll stay there as long as you'll let me

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: To Err Is Human (DPD Family) [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Found Family, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed's Mother - Freeform, Gen, Good Friend Tina Chen, Hank Anderson Is Basically Everyone's Dad, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Other: See Story Notes, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: Something is wrong with Gavin and Nines can't quite get him to say what happened. After seeking out Connor's help, they all try to find out what's going on and help Gavin.*Can be read as a stand-alone*
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: To Err Is Human (DPD Family) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336222
Comments: 30
Kudos: 83





	1. Because you matter to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's been a while, huh? I had a lot going on, including a little bit of a medical emergency and some mental issues but I'm back.  
> I use some of the headcanons about Gavin's past and his mother from my fanfiction "The Way we Break and Heal" so don't be surprised if you've heard them before. 
> 
> **also:** Gavin and Nines' sexual intercourse is consensual, even though Gavin is a little emotionally fragile. As you'll see later, during sex he's fine but afterwards, he starts doing worse again.
> 
> The title and titles of the Chapters are from "You Matter To Me" from the musical Waitress.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Nines looked up from his book as Gavin walked into the apartment, banging the door shut and dropping the groceries off in the kitchen. Then he walked over to Nines, slowly and gingerly sitting down next to him. Nines looked up in question, leaning over to press a kiss to Gavin’s cheek.

“You’re all wet from the rain.” Nines said softly, pressing yet another kiss to Gavin’s face. “I should have gone and gotten the groceries.”

“It’s fine.”

“Want to dry off?”

Gavin looked up at that the question, finally reacting now that he was asked a direct question, tears in his eyes before he nodded. “Sure, let’s go.”

“Are you alright?” Nines asked in a soft voice. “What’s wrong?”

For a split second, Gavin’s façade cracked before he quickly steeled himself and shook his head dismissively. Without an answer he simply got up, headed for the bathroom to retrieve a towel. But Nines was faster, getting up and grabbing him by the wrist, making Gavin turn around.

“Gavin, please tell me what’s wrong. I’m your boyfriend now and I want to take care of you but for that, I need to know what’s going on.”

“No one wants to take care of me.” Gavin mumbled before he could stop himself and Nines seemed highly alerted at that.

“I do, Gavin.”

“It’s just been a hard day.” Gavin brushed him off. “We have yet to find a witness in the case, Fowler is drilling us to be faster, I fought with Tina today and now I got drenched when I tried to get the groceries.”

Nines nodded softly. “I see. How about you take a nice, warm shower while I put the groceries away and make you something to eat? And while you’re in the shower, think about what you’d like to do with the rest of the evening so we can do it when you’re done.”

Gavin nodded slowly, rubbing his cheek. “Thanks, Nines, you’re the best.”

“Only because I love you.”

“You’re so sappy.” Gavin snorted but stopped himself when he saw Nines’ expression. “Don’t give me those sad eyes! I love you, too, okay? Even if you can get unbearably sappy.”

“Take a shower, yes?”

“Whatever you say, tin can.”

“Is this the thanks I get for making you a sandwich, meat bag?”

“Thanks.”

Nines watched Gavin leave and got to putting away the groceries. When he was done, he quickly whipped up a sandwich, making sure to make it just to Gavin’s liking. The man was in a bad mood and if something like his favourite sandwich would cheer him up at least a little, Nines was happy to do so. Connor had told him countless times that he should not let Gavin boss him around, that he was not Gavin’s maid or cook but really Nines had never felt like it. Even if he did things like cleaning up, making food or emotionally supporting Gavin, he never felt used or just like a maid. He was Gavin’s boyfriend and he felt like caring for someone he was in a romantic relationship with was just the natural thing to do.

So after putting the sandwich down on a plate and getting Gavin a glass of water, he made his way to the bedroom, intending to put it down on the table and see what the man was doing. But when Nines walked in, Gavin was lying on the bed, completely nude with only a blanket covering him. He looked up at Nines, giving him a suggestive look.

“Gavin, I thought you were showering.”

“Nines, I want you to have sex with me.” Gavin said in a low voice. “Will you?”

Nines put the plate and glass down. “I don’t know about this, Gavin.”

“Why?” Gavin sat up on his knees down, blanket falling away and revealing his body but Nines still looked only into his eyes. “Nines, we’ve had sex before. I mean you even got that dick installed months ago so we can properly do it.”

“Gavin-”

“I mean you remember the dick update, right? When Hank found out and yelled at me? When Connor was embarrassed by it and would avoid the topic with all his might?”

“Yes, I remember. And don’t call it a dick update.” Nines sighed softly before sitting down on the foot of the bed. “But we shouldn’t do this tonight.”

“Why?” Gavin was at his side now, still on his knees as he secured his hands on Nines’ shoulder to get closer to his face. “Don’t you want me anymore?”

The choice of words and the tears in Gavin’s eyes sent Nines’ thoughts reeling. What had happened while Gavin was out? What had he experienced? Who had he met? Was he honestly questioning whether or not Nines wanted him? And would having intercourse with him change anything? Nines was at a loss.

“Gavin, you’re emotionally fragile right now. We shouldn’t have sex when you’re in this mental state.” Nines explained. “Maybe you should tell me what happened.”

“Nothing happened. I told you I just had a hard day. Nines, do you want me?”

“Yes, of course. But-”

“Then take me.” Gavin begged. “Please, Nines. I need you right now and- fuck, this is so embarrassing. It truly is the horrifying ordeal of being known, huh? Nines, I need to know that you want me. And I’d really like you to- to take me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Fuck, Nines, I’m a grown man. I can decide whether or not I want to have sex!” Gavin snapped but quickly stopped when he saw Nines’ LED spin red for a second. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I- maybe we should just I don’t know- maybe you’d like to leave now.”

“Gavin, I won’t leave.” Nines promised. “But is this really what you want?”

“Yes, it’s been a hard day and I just need to feel you.” 

“Alright, but you have to tell me if it gets too much.”

“As always.”

\---

Nines looked at the ceiling of Gavin’s bedroom as he lay on his bag, the man resting his head on his chest and sniffling quietly. He had been crying ever since they were done and Nines had gently taken care of Gavin, encouraging him to have something for dinner and guiding him to rest on his chest. But whenever he had inquired about what was wrong, Gavin had told him off. Now all he was doing was clinging to Nines and crying softly. Nines held him tightly in response and eventually decided to ask Connor for help.

>Connor, are you still there?

>>Yes, Hank and I are watching a movie. What do you need?

>It’s about Gavin. Can you help with that?

>>What’s wrong? Is he alright?

>I’m not sure but I think something might be very wrong. And I’m sorry if this is too much information at points but I have to tell you everything. He came home from grocery shopping earlier and seemed out of it. I asked what was wrong and he told me he just had a bad day. Then I suggested he take a shower and I made him dinner which I did. When I brought the dinner to the bedroom, he was nude, begging me to sleep with him, almost crying when I told him I was unsure of it. He assured me it was fine so I slept with him and now he’s crying. I’m at a loss, Connor.

>>Alright, brother, firstly you need to calm down. If you freak out, he’ll probably notice and get freaked out, too. 

>Did I do the wrong thing?

>>He’s a grown man, Nines. If he really wanted to sleep with you, it’s fine that you did. Was he fine throughout it?

>Yes, he was totally normal throughout it but afterwards he cried again.

>>That’s weird. Perhaps we can talk this out tomorrow. You two wanted to come over anyway, right?

>Is it fine with dad?

>>Yes.

>Good. Am I a bad boyfriend?

>>No, you’re not. It’s normal to be overwhelmed with other people’s emotions, especially if they’re negative. You are not an emotionless robot, Nines, you’re allowed to be overwhelmed and unsure. Make sure he is alright. We’ll talk about it tomorrow, yes?

>Thank you, big brother.

>>No problem, little brother. You can call or text me anytime something’s wrong.

>Alright, thanks. Enjoy your evening with Hank.

>>Thank you. You try to calm Gavin down. Maybe distraction would help.

Nines looked back down at Gavin to find him looking up at him with tear-stained cheeks and watery eyes. He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Gavin’s temple, then moving to his cheek and forehead.

“Why is your LED spinning yellow?”

“I was talking to Connor.” Nines admitted. “I’m sorry if that was uncalled for.”

“Were you talking to him about me?”

“I-”

“I’m not mad but I’d like to know why.” Gavin said, looking at Nines with much more seriousness. “Why?”

“I worry about you and you were crying just a few minutes ago. I was at a loss and Connor cares about you, too, so I figured I’d ask him for help.”

Gavin snorted but it wasn’t convincing at all. “Connor cares about me? What will you tell me next, that Hank cares?”

“He does, too. He may not show it like Connor does but he really cares.” Nines promised and if he noticed more tears slipping from Gavin’s eyes at the statement, he never said anything.

“What did he say?”

“I should try and distract you.” Nines smiled. “What would you like to do?”

“We could watch a movie.”

“But something happy and nice, alright?” Nines ordered softly. “Maybe a Disney movie.”

“Fine.” Gavin said before looking back down. “Nines?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks.”


	2. Simple and plain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finally opens up to Nines, Connor and Hank. But some part of the story he recounts shocks everyone, especially Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, a little warning for this chapter. It deals with the issue of child abuse, in this case, Gavin recounting how his mother abused him as a child. It's nothing super graphic but it does go into the story of how the scar on his face is his mother's doing. All of the abuse is recounted by Gavin and not directly happening (like a flashback or something) but it may still upset you (just like how he recounts how incompetent all services were that were supposed to help and protect him but failed to do so). So be cautious, please.
> 
> The title still from "You Matter To Me"

Nines knew that he was irritating Gavin with his constant watchful eye but he wanted to make sure that the man he loved was alright. They were currently strolling down the street, making their way to Connor and Hank’s house. Gavin’s car was parked a few streets down on a parking lot so they walked the rest of the way. He had absentmindedly drifted closer to Nines but didn’t realise until he pulled him to his side and Gavin nearly stumbled over.

Gavin looked up in surprise. “Watch out!”

Nines gave him a charming smile. “I’m sorry. I just wanted you close by.”

“Sappy.”

“You love it.”

“I do but that is no reason to-” Gavin froze, stopping dead in his tracks.

Nines walked a few more steps before noticing and turning back to look at Gavin who was standing stock-still, looking across the street at the little barbershop. The android raised an eyebrow before following Gavin’s gaze but he found nothing tha could have startled the detective. Ever-protective he scanned the area, including the shop, finding three customers inside as well as five employees, nothing to frighten Gavin. Just as he was about to see who the people where Gavin grabbed his wrist and pulled him along down the street. He had his hoodie pulled up now, shielding his face from the barbershop.

“What’s going on?” Nines asked in cocnern and slight panic. “What is happening, Gavin?”

“Be quiet!” Gavin hissed, not looking back but quickening his pace. “Just be quiet and whatever you do don’t say my name too loudly!”

“But I-”

“Just please!”

It was the sheer terror in Gavin’s voice that made Nines shut up and listen, allowing the detective to pull him down the street until they made it to Hank’s house. Once there, he rang the doorbell once, twice and a third time, never giving it much time, before he eventually settled for banging on the door.

When Hank opened, he looked ready to snap at Gavin but stopped himself, looking shocked. That was when Nines leaned forward to examine Gavin to find he looked close to tears.

“Gavin, what-”

“Let us inside!” Gavin demanded in abstract panic. “Please.”

Hank nodded, not even commenting on how Gavin had actually said ‘please’ as he simply stepped aside. Nines was pulled inside and only once Hank had closed the door behind them, did Gavin let go of him. Stray tears were running down his cheeks no matter how hard he tried to stop them. Connor was there now to see what was happening, spatula in hand and an apron around his midsection. He quickly came up to them, looking Gavin up and down.

“What happened?”

“He banged on the damn door like someone was chasing him.” Hank said and then looked back at Nines. “Was someone chasing you two?”

“I didn’t see anyone. Gavin just grabbed me and pulled me along.” He explained as he gently put two hands onto Gavin’s shoulders. “Love, what’s wrong?”

“Maybe I should go and check if someone is outside.” Hank said but before he could reach for the door handle Gavin had grabbed his arm to stop him. “What is-”

“No.” He shook his head. “She can’t see where we went.”

“Who?”

Gavin just settled on clinging to Nines who embraced him tightly, slowly rocking from his heels to the balls of his feet and back, creating a soothing motion. 

“Are you alright?” Connor asked again now that Gavin had quieted down a little due to Nines holding him so securely. “Do you want anything to drink? Do you want to sit down? Dinner is almost ready.”

“Never seen you in an apron.” Gavin joked, obviously trying to change the topic.

“Always glad to offer you some amusement.” Connor said softly. His voice was genuine and he was glad to amuse Gavin. “But-”

“Don’t you start being patronising now, got it?”

Connor sighed softly and took off the apron, hanging it over the back of a chair before bending down to look at Gavin’s face where it was still turned away from him. “I’m not being patronising. If I seem like it, I can assure you I am not, okay? All I do is care for you.”

“Whatever.” Gavin said but his words lacked any mean intend.

Connor looked back up at Nines behind Gavin whose eyes were full of worry and whose face scrunched up in thought. His LED was spinning red and yellow. When he finally met Connor’s eyes, it spun back to blue. 

“Gavin, please talk to us.” Connor said in a panicked tone of voice. “What is going on? You came here panicking, looking like someone tried to hurt you and then you started crying and now you’re acting like nothing is wrong and-”

“Con, calm down.” Hank interrupted. “Take a few seconds to sort your thoughts and try again, okay?”

“Yes.” Connor sighed. “I was built for interrogations and negotiations but I fail at this?”

“You care about Gavin.” Nines offered. “If you care for someone it makes it harder to give responses not influenced by emotions. I know it’s hard for me to remain calm when I see Gavin in distress and I’m unable to help.”

“Is this an interrogation now?” Gavin crossed his arms. “I don’t need to get interrogated. I’m fine.”

“You were crying yesterday.” Nines sounded miserable, overwhelmed by not being able to help Gavin. “You’re still crying. You freaked out on the way here.”

“I am fine.”

“You’re obviously not.” 

“I told you I am fine, Nines. Why-”

“You’re not fine!”

Gavin winced and quickly curled in on himself as Nines raised his voice. Granted, he wasn’t even that loud but just the change in tone from soft to demnding made the detective recoil. Nines seemed to realise his mistake as soon as he had made it. He quickly withdrew, hands clasped over his mouth and eyes agape.

“Gavin, I’m so sorry for yelling.”

“It’s fine.” Gavin said but the tears in his voice betrayed him.

“You’re not fine.” Nines said, much softer this time. “Why insist that you are?”

“Kid, we want to help you.” Hank offered. “But we can’t if you keep lying to us.”

Connor nodded, leaning forward. “Gavin, why won’t you tell us what happened?”

Gavin was quiet for a very long time. He kept staring at the ground in front of him, still holding onto himself tightly, eyes brimming with tears. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and shaking, unlike anything Connor had ever heard from the detective. “I’ve never had anyone who truly cared for me- I mean, I did but then he left and-”

“Who?”

“My dad.” Gavin croaked out. “But it wasn’t his fault. My mother, she- she lied and told authorities that he abused her so she’d get custody when it was really the other way around. He- he rarely got to see me and only with a social worker there.”

“That’s horrible.” Hank whispered. “What a fucking terribly woman. But was he the only one that cared? What about her?”

Gavin gave a forced, fake laugh. “My mother never cared for me. I wonder why she even wanted custody – probably for the money. But- but she yelled at me, neglected me and- well-“ 

When he gestured to the scar on his nose, everyone went quiet. Connor put his hand in front of his mouth, tears collecting in his own eyes. Nines looked furious and shocked and all in all, at a loss of what to do. And Hank looked ready to throw hands at anyone that dared to come close to Gavin.

“What did she do?”

“I-I pissed her off and she- well she had a wine glass in her hand at the time and- well, glass is pretty sharp when it gets broken over your face.” Gavin managed to get out, shaking his head. “But it’s fine. The doctors took care of it.”

“It’s anything but fine!” Hank exclaimed. “She broke the glass over your face? What the hell?”

“At least she took me to the hospital.”

“Didn’t they call CPS?”

“She was a good liar, probably still is.” Gavin sighed. “She told the doctor’s me and a friend had been reckless and fallen into her glass cabinet. I think that was the worst thing she did, because- because had they found out what had happened, they would have maybe given me back to my dad.”

Nines was the first to react, putting both his hands onto Gavin’s shoulders. The detective winced but leaned closer to Nines as tears finally spilt from his eyes. No one said a mocking word which Gavin was thankful for because the next thing he did was scoot closer to Nines and hold onto him as he started to cry in earnest.

“I can’t believe they never called CPS.”

“You didn’t, either.”

“What?” Hank looked up in surprise to meet Gavin’s red rimmed eyes. “What do you mean? I didn’t even know you back then.”

Gavin shook his head. “Don’t you remember being called to the McCoy household? The neighbours called because there was screaming but when you came the nice, sweet lady got- got you coffee and assured you- assured you that everything was fine.”

“Wait that was-”

“My mom, yes.” Gavin said in a pressed voice. “But I don’t blame you. I know how good- how brilliant she was at manipulating people, at making them think everything was alright and at- at making them think what was happening wasn’t abnormal.”

Nines watched Hank’s face contort in what he could only describe as a mixture of pain and incredible guilt, his eyes wide and filled with tears as he stared at Gavin, speechless. Gavin was still in Nines’ arms, tears running down his face as he looked back down at the floor. Connor tried to disfuse the situation and put a hand onto Hank’s shoulder to which the man quickly shook his head.

“Fuck, stop comforting me! Don’t comfort me and don't take your attention off of Gavin!”

Connor quickly withdrew his hand. “Dad, you were not the only officer there. All the other officers could have noticed, too and Gavin said his mother was good at-”

“Fuck, what does it matter, Connor? She was abusing him and we didn’t see through her façade!” Hank ran his hand through his hair once, twice and again before burying it there. “Gavin, I am so sorry. Is that why you resented me?”

“Not directly.” Gavin sniffled. “I knew you before that night. You often patrolled the streets where I lived and twice you helped me already, once saving me from- from being hit by a passing car by pulling me back. And I really looked up to you because you seemed to capable, so serious and so brave. So when you came over that night I thought you’d come to save me.”

“And I didn’t.”

“You didn’t know.”

“I should have seen that something was amiss.”

“No one else did. Hank, I don’t hold it against you.” Gavin wiped his eyes. “I mean not even the fucking doctors I went to saw that someone had clearly been pushing me around, grabbing my arm too tightly, shoving me carelessly and even broken a damn wine glass over my face.”

Connor swallowed thickly and looked up. “Hank, Gavin is right. I know you feel guilty and I’m sure everyone here gets it, but she tricked everyone into thinking everything was fine. Why should you have been any different than the other officers, social workers or doctors? I mean even the social workers never seemed to notice and they work with these sort of things on the daily.”

Hank sighed. “I just wish I could have helped you.”

Gavin sniffled quietly as though trying not to cry again. “Can we please talk about something else? Please?”

Connor shook his head. “Soon, okay? We need to talk about what happened yesterday and on your way here.”

“Fine.”

“Gavin, did you meet your mother while you were out yesterday?”

And even though the detective had seemed to have calmed down, now he started sobbing again, answering their question without even saying a word. Hank leaned forward and before he could think twice about it, he started rubbing Gavin’s back. It seemed to calm him down at least a little.

“Kid, did she say anything? Did she threaten you?”

Gavin shook his head and gasped for breath. “I just saw her from afar. I was going to get some cheese but- but she was there and I quickly paid and left.”

“That’s why you forgot the cheese.” Nines concluded.

“Sorry to let my fucking feelings get the better of me.” Gavin sniffed.

“No one blames you, Gavin.” Hank promised. “We can give you some cheese, too, if you want.”

For some reason that got Gavin to cry even harder, clinging to Nines. It took a good twenty minutes to calm him back down and when he finally did so, everyone was looking at him in complete worry. They all seemed to care so much that Gavin wanted to start crying all over again.

“Did you see her today?” Nines asked softly. “At the barbershop?”

“Yes.”

“Now I get it.” He said quietly, holding Gavin even tighter, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. “You’re safe now.”

“Gavin, you don’t have to be afraid of her. We’ll keep you safe.”

“I don’t need a chaperone.” Gavin hissed at Connor, tears still running down his cheeks periodically. “I’m an adult.”

“Who still needs help which is completely alright.” Hank said sternly. “We want to help you, kid. Your mother abused you and it’s only understandable that seeing her frigthens you. That’s nothing to be ashamed of and completely reasonable reaction to seeing her.”

“Yeah sure.”

Hank sighed heavily before leaning in closer. “I avoided the street where I had the accident that caused- that took Cole from me for a long time, you know? Whenever I tried to drive that street, I-I couldn’t help panicking, crying and breaking down. It’s- it's hard to do even now and I still take other routes if I can.”

“You never told me.” Connor whispered. “I always wondered why you took longer routes.”

“It still hurts so much to drive that route.” Hank confessed. “Would you call that unreasonable or overreacting?”

Gavin quickly shook his head. “No, of course now.”

“Then don’t call your emotional response to seeing your mother unreasonable or overreacting.” Hank said sternly. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Gavin swallowed. ”Thank you, Hank.”

Nines looked up now. “What can we do? Can we hold her accountable? She hasn’t interacted with Gavin as of yet – at least as far as I know.”

“Has she?” Hank asked and looked at Gavin in worry. “If she has been harassing you or anything, you need to tell someone so we can keep her away from you.”

“No, she hasn’t. I haven’t talked to her in at least ten years. I don’t even know why I keep running into her so much lately. She is- I mean she works for a hotel chain so maybe she got transferred here.”

“We’ll keep you safe.” Connor promised.

Gavin wanted to snap at Connor that he didn’t need their protection but right now, held by Nines and cared for by Connor and Hank, he didn’t feel any anger in him, only warmth and security. So he gave a pressed, grateful smile and nodded. “Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as much as possible with this topic. Things will get better for Gavin and he will be able to confront his past (and the others will get the chance to protect him).  
>  **Kind of important** to mention is that I will soon add a few other chapters that will change the structure of this series, eg a part that may fit between 5 or 6 which will cause me to put it in between already existing works. I hope that was clear and understandable ^^° But I guess you'll see what I mean when I upload one of them. (and one of them will even be more light-hearted with Nines getting an update and Hank not liking what sort of update it is)
> 
> Again, I appreciate Comments and Kudos but don't feel forced!
> 
> See you ^^


	3. And not much to ask from somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin decides to stay at Hank's house. Connor and Nines have a heart to heart. And Hank once again realises that he is everyone's dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, new chapter here! I'm planning to do one more chapter in this instalment. Then after that, there will be other one-shots (or one-shots-turned-several-chapter-shots) in the future. Like Nines suffering from separation anxiety, Connor being jealous of Nines' new coworker or Hank's birthday!
> 
>  **Important** And I don't know if I've mentioned it before but some of my future works will take place somewhere else during the overarching storyline. Not that there is much of an overall arc but they will fit better before certain events like Gavin and Nines dating or Nines changing professions, etc. So don't be confused if one of the next ones says it's like part 4 of the series or something. That's why. But I WILL tell you in the notes.
> 
> Jeez, thanks for reading.  
> Enjoy ^^

“Are you sure it’s alright if I stay?”

“Kid, I’ve told you about twenty times that it’s alright. It’s late, it’s pouring outside and you were so shaken up earlier. You can stay the night.” Hank waved Gavin’s inquiry off. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

Connor smiled. “I’ll just sleep in Hank’s bed with him and you can share the bed with Nines, okay?”

“Okay.”

Nines pressed a chaste kiss to Gavin’s head. “Is it alright if I take Sumo for a quick walk? Will you be fine?”

“I’m not four. I’ll be fine.”

Connor looked up at Nines. “Should I stay here with him?”

“Don’t talk like I’m not in the room.” Gavin grumbled. “I’ll be fine. Go with him.”

“You can go with Nines if you want to.” Hank suggested. “I’ll stay back with Gavin.”

“I-”

“Don’t let my damn boyfriend wander the streets alone in the dark.” Gavin said quietly. “I’ll be fine without you two, okay?”

“Okay.”

Gavin chuckled a little. “How the tables have turned.”

Nines smiled softly at Gavin’s lifted mood. “I’ll be back in half an hour. Don’t hesitate to call if you need help.”

“We’ll manage, Nines.” Hank said in amusement. “You don’t have to worry this much.”

“Thanks, dad.”

Connor grabbed an umbrella and Sumo’s leash. Then he was out of the door, Nines with him. The two of them walked down the mostly empty streets until they got to the park near Hank’s house. Nines was quiet – more so than usual. 

“Are you alright there, brother?”

Nines heaved a big sigh before he answered Connor and that was all the answer the RK800 needed to tell that his brother was not alright. “I’m just worried.”

“We will keep his mother away from him, Nines.” Connor promised sincerely. “And I’m sure in due time he will feel better.”

“I feel useless.”

“Why?”

“I’m so overwhelmed with what to do for him. You seem like you have it all figured out, telling me to distract him, caring for him. Hank knows what to do, too, perhaps from experience. Even Sumo’s probably better at comforting Gavin than I am.” Nines confessed, looking absolutely heartbroken.

“You did distract him, though.” Connor pointed out. “That’s always a good thing.”

“With intercourse.” Nines said mournfully. “Which makes it seem like I am completely heartless and only care for the sexual side of our relationship – or worse that I take advantage of him.”

Connor stopped in his tracks, turning to his brother. “You did not take advantage of him, alright? He wanted to have sex with you and could have stopped it at any time. Perhaps sexual intercourse is a way for Gavin to cope.”

“Which is not a healthy coping mechanism.”

“Who said that?” Connor raised an eyebrow. “It may not be as good as talking to a therapist but it is certainly not the worst thing one can do. Think of it that way: you held him tightly, made him feel good and wanted instead of letting him mope about, drinking and crying.”

“I don’t get why he wanted to have sex with me so badly.” Nines mumbled. “When I first expressed my concerns he started crying, questioning whether or not I wanted him anymore.”

Connor thought for a few seconds, his LED blinking from blue to yellow and back. “I’m sure he didn’t feel very wanted during his childhood. It’s no wonder that he feels this harshly about even the gentlest rejections.”

“I never thought of it that way.” 

“You’re a good boyfriend, Nines. You’re doing everything right.” Connor promised. “Do you want to know how I know?”

“How?”

“Because Gavin fell in love with you for who you are and he feels safe with you without you having to do anything differently.” Connor smiled. “Just keep being yourself. That’s the Nines he loves and needs.”

The RK900 gave a soft smile and nodded. “Thanks, big brother.”

Connor grinned proudly at that. He had always prided himself on being the big brother, being there for everyone and protecting his loved ones. Nines was still unsure of whether or not he was helping Gavin that much but he tried his best to believe his brother. Connor held out his arm and Nines took it, keeping close to the other android as they huddled under the umbrella to walk Sumo.

\---

To say Nines was surprised by what he saw upon their return was an understatement. It did, however, comfort him that Connor seemed just as confused. Hank and Gavin were huddled on the couch, both sitting close to each other and seemingly crying as an animated movie played in the background. A quick scan revealed that they were watching ‘Lilo and Stitch’, a movie neither Nines nor Connor had heard of before. The RK900 made a mental note to check it out some other time.

“We’re back.” Connor announced weakly.

Hank's head whipped around and he stared at the android in shock. “You were quick.”

“It’s raining pretty badly and you know that Nines isn’t a big fan of storms, so we took a shorter route.” The android explained off-handedly. “What’s going on?”

“I wanted to distract Gavin with a movie.” Hank quickly wiped his eyes as he looked back at Connor. “It got to us a bit too much.”

“Are you two alright?” Nines asked tentatively. “Gavin, love, are you alright?”

Gavin nodded weakly. “Yeah, I’m just an emotional mess today.”

“That’s alright.” Nines was quick to hurry over to the couch and comfort his boyfriend, massaging his shoulders gently. “It’s absolutely fine.”

Connor took off Sumo’s leash, never taking his eyes off the scene. “Is it that sad?”

“Not really sad.” Hank mumbled. “I guess you could call it touching.”

Gavin nodded, tears still running down his cheeks. “Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten.”

In the blink of an eye, Nines had his arms wrapped tightly around Gavin’s shoulders, holding him close. “We won’t ever leave you behind, Gavin. I will never, ever let you fight on your own, alright?”

“Alright.”

“Good.”

Connor smiled softly. “Are you guys tired? Do you want to go to bed?”

“I guess we should. If it’s really going to be a thunderstorm, we should turn electrical devices off anyways.” Hank mumbled and got up from the couch to turn the TV off. “I’ll feed Sumo, yes?”

“Electrical devices should be turned off, huh?” Gavin looked up at Nines with a small smirk. “Babe, what turns you off? Me being a douchebag?”

“Very funny, Gavin.” Nines chuckled and let go. “Go and brush your teeth.”

“You are not my dad.”

“No, but I am someone who cares about your dental health.”

“Fine.”

Connor watched as Gavin got up to go to the bathroom and made a surprised sound when he dropped the blanket he was wrapped up in. “Is that Hank’s DPD hoodie?”

Hank popped his head back into the room. “It always comforts you two, so I figured why not give it a try.”

“It’s like he’s already part of the family.” Connor smiled warmly. “Right, Nines?”

“Definitely.”

Hank gave a snort from the kitchen and put some food into Sumo’s bowl. “I’m everyone’s dad anyway and since Gavin s dating my son, he is basically part of the family.”

“That’s so sweet of you, Hank.” The RK800 said in a soft voice, smiling at his father in the kitchen. “You’re so nice to Gavin given your guys’ rough start.”

Hank rolled his eyes at Connor’s remarks. “Close the doors, will you?”

“On it!”

The next hour saw them all in bed, Connor sharing Hank’s bed and Gavin curled up to Nines’ side. Hank was fast asleep right away, Connor following suite once he saw his father asleep. Gavin eventually fell asleep in Nines’ arms, leaving the android to lie in bed, holding his boyfriend. He was gathering all information in Gavin’s mother that he could, intend on knowing all there was so he could keep an eye out for her, so he knew where she worked and lived, so he could recognize her in an instant.

What mattered now was to keep Marianne away from Gavin and to get her out of his life, should she ever think of contacting him. He didn’t know whether or not she knew where Gavin lived or worked but he knew that he would do whatever he could to make sure that the man he loved would never have to suffer at her hands again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was short. The next one will be longer and - in true Lea-spoils-her-own-works-fashion - Gavin's mom will make an appearance. So be prepared.
> 
> See you ^^


	4. You matter to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and friends plan to go to the cinema. But they meet an unexpected and frankly unwelcome guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I was in a flow. Have another chapter now! It contains, mom-friend Chris who has everything one needs in his bag and badass Tina. Enjoy ^^

The next few days went by without anything happening until it was time to leave for the weekend. Gavin seemed to be in a better mood much to Nines’ relief. The detective pulled at the android’s arm as Nines took his time packing up.

“We’ll be late.” Gavin urged. “We have the seats booked for 6 pm.” 

“Yes but the movie won’t start until 7 pm.” Nines said offhandedly. “Besides, Connor and Hank need to go home to feed Sumo beforehand anyway. And Tina and Chris aren’t even off work, yet. Do you want to sit around an empty movie theatre for an hour?”

“You are such a buzzkill.” Gavin chuckled. “I just wanted us to not have to hurry.”

“Since when are you big on punctuality?”

“Very funny, tin can.”

“I learned from the best, meat bag.”

“Should I feel honoured.”

“Definitely.”

“Hurry up!”

“Alright!”

\---

Gavin kept checking his watch, tapping his foot while Nines looked on in confusion as to why his boyfriend was so eager to get inside the cinema. After the twentieth time Gavin checked the time, Nines decided to ask what was going on.

“Why are you so impatient?”

“Just really eager to see the movie.” Gavin shrugged before looking up at Nines, seeing his concerned face and sighing. “Being outside when my mom’s in town is a little disconcerting.”

Nines’ face softened and he wrapped an arm around Gavin. “If she ever comes up to you in public I’ll take care of it.”

“Sounds like you’re a hitman.”

Gavin was laughing so Nines was alright. He smiled softly as they waited. A few minutes later, Connor came around the corner, Hank hurrying behind him.

“Con, relax! Tina and Chris aren’t even here, yet. You don’t have to literally run there.”

“I’m not running.” Connor said in amusement. “I just walked.”

“Yeah, faster than the guy on the bicycle a few streets back.”

“What can I say? I’m a fast and efficient walker.”

Gavin eyed them in amusement. “At least you’re here. Should we wait inside?”

Hank shook his head. “No, Tina texted Connor and said she’s on her way. Chris is with her and they’ll be here in a few minutes.”

Gavin nodded slowly, moving a little closer to Nines who immediately looked down in worry. He had checked everything about Marianne several times and he knew for a fact that she neither lived near the cinema nor worked in the surrounding area. Nines was at a loss why Gavin seemed to tense. 

“Are you guys sure we shouldn’t wait inside?” He asked yet again, eyeing Connor and Hank. “Like sure-sure?”

“Yes.” Hank said firmly. “Why are you so eager to get inside?”

“Are you alright?” Connor asked softly. “Is your mother here somewhere?”

“No- I mean, she could always come around. She really liked going to the cinema.” Gavin mumbled, looking around. “I just don’t want to run into her.”

Nines wanted to curse himself. How could he have not guessed that that might be the problem? Gavin was scared, afraid to meet his mother again but he had been too oblivious to understand that she might easily deviate from her normal routine and be at places like the cinema. Connor seemed to notice that he was mentally beating himself up and gave him a comforting smile. Not only did Connor have to calm Gavin down, but he also had to comfort Nines who was supposed to take care of his boyfriend first and foremost.

“Tina and Chris will be here in a hot minute. Then we’ll head inside.”

Gavin snorted at that. “A hot minute? Hank, who says things like that? What the actual fuck?”

“Oh, shut the hell up.” 

The four of them waited for another few minutes until they suddenly heard someone exclaim Gavin’s name. It didn’t sound like either Tina or Chris, though, so everyone looked up to see who it was. Nines recognized her from the photos he'd seen during his research. It was Gavin's mother. She was a thin woman with dark hair, much like Gavin’s. Only hers seemed dyed, with roots of grey shining through. She was wearing her hair in a tight bun, matching her rather classy attire. Nines recalled reading that she worked as a manager in a hotel that belonged to a hotel chain. And she was hurrying over to them at the very minute.

“What a coincidence that I run into you here.” Marianne huffed. “Didn’t even know whether or not you lived here anymore. What kind of son doesn’t talk to his own, ageing mother enough for her to even know the smallest details about his life like where he lives?”

Gavin swallowed, willing himself to stay calm. “I made an effort to not have you know where I live, actually.”

“What?” She snapped at him. “Why is that? I fed you for eighteen years, put a damn roof over your head and cared for you! This is how you pay me back?”

“Can you please leave us alone?” Gavin mumbled, now much more intimidated by her.

She huffed at that, crossing her arms. “Why would I? I see my son for the first time in ten years and he sends me away? Why?”

“Because you-”

“Why, Gavin?” Marianne snapped, voice rising in volume. “What have I ever done to you that was truly so bad? You are the most ungrateful piece of-”

“Alright, that’s enough!” Hank proclaimed, positioning himself between Gavin and his mother. “We didn’t come out here to be yelled at.”

“What gives you the right to decide how and when I talk to me son?” 

“He is a grown adult and if he wants you to leave, you leave, got it?”

She shook her head, making a dash to grab Gavin and pull him out from behind Hank but Nines was quicker, embracing his boyfriend and turning away so Marianne couldn’t reach him. Gavin reacted almost instinctively, grabbing onto Nines’ and inching closer. Connor watched the two before stepping in next to Hank.

“Ms McCoy, I have to ask you to leave.”

“I don’t have to take fucking orders from a piece of plastic like you.”

It was Hank who answered to that. “Listen, Marianne, you leave Gavin the fuck alone or-”

“Or what?” Marianne huffed. “You’ll punch me? A big, strong man punching a fragile woman? What will the authorities think?”

“What?”

“You can’t punch me. I’ll tell them you attacked me. Who do you think they’ll believe? I’m a woman and you’re a man.”

That’s when Tina and Chris appeared from behind the corner. Tina stepped forward, hands on her hips, having heard enough of the conversation. “You know what’s great, Marianne?”

“What do you want?” She snapped at her.

“I’m a woman, too.” She said in a gleeful voice though everyone understood the implications of her words. “So that means if Hank can’t punch you, I can and I will.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would if you don’t leave right now.” Tina said sternly. “And you know what’s even better?”

“What?”

“I’m wearing rings so it’d hurt pretty badly.”

“What the fuck is wrong with all of you?” Marianne snapped at them. “You are all terrible people. No wonder you hang out with my son. If you’re anything like him, our future will be fucked under your care.”

“Gavin is not-”

Gavin interrupted Nines. “What the fuck did you just say to my friends? They are the most hard-working and caring people I know.”

“Oh please, don’t pretend to be the knight in shining armour now.” Marianne huffed. “You’ve always been a useless, pathetic piece of trash.”

“And you are a horrible mother.” Gavin got out, though his voice was shaking. 

“Can you blame me?” Marianne got closer to him, her voice quieter now. “Can you really blame me when I had such a failure to care for? You should have been more like your cousin, Gavin, or anyone else, really.”

“I-”

“Do you have any idea what pain and hardship I went through for you, working tirelessly, providing you food and care? And you have the guts to tell me that I was a bad mother? Why? Because you had a little accident with a wine glass? Because I wasn’t around you all day long?”

“Because- because you- because I-”

Marianne shook her head. “You were a terrible son and you are still the same disappointment. I cannot even imagine why anyone would stick around you, really. I stuck around for eighteen years and you dare tell me I am a bad mother, Gavin?”

“I’m sorry, Mommy, I-”

“Oh, now you’re sorry? You should be sorry!” Marianne got up in Gavin’s face and he took several steps back at that. “You should feel horrible about what you did to me!”

The next few things happened so quickly and in such a short amount of time from one another that everyone around had a hard time keeping up. Marianne raised her hand and punched Gavin who fell backwards. Nines tried to catch him but only succeeded in stopping Gavin from knocking his head into a nearby bench. The two of them fell to the ground, Nines holding Gavin and assessing his bleeding nose and busted lip. Hank was yelling at Marianne, attempting to go after her as Chris held him back and Connor tried to defuse the situation. Marianne tried to go in for another punch but Tina grabbed her arm, twisting it around and using it to bring her to the ground. She pinned Marianne down as the older woman struggled and yelled at her.

“Let me go, you absolute-”

“Okay, Marianne, you listen to me now.” Tina hissed quietly, leaning down while Chris deterred any bystanders by showing them his badge, although most of them had seen the confrontation and knew who was at fault. “Are you listening, Marianne?”

“Let me go!”

“Are you listening?”

“I am!”

“Good, now you have two choices. I will let you up and you will leave. You keep your distance to Gavin, you avoid him at all costs and even if you see him, you will turn the other way and not approach him.”

“Or what?”

“Or I will keep you on the ground while Nines calls the police and we have you arrested for assault. We’ll get a restraining order and we will succeed in that. And guess what?”

“What?” Marianne spat, struggling against Tina’s hold.

Tina held her down still, her voice full of determination. “I for a fact know that you work close to where Gavin lives so you can bet your ass, you won’t be able to get to your job anymore without breaking the restrictions of the restraining order. You will lose your position there and once they find out what you did, you will probably get fired, too. After all, what hotel chain wants a manager that assaults people?”

“Fine, I’ll do what you want! Just don’t let my boss know!”

Tina nodded and let Marianne up but still kept a firm hand on her arm. “And if I see you close to Gavin again, if I hear him say you talked to him, if I hear anyone say you tried to come into contact with him or even threaten him, I will do all the things I just threatened I’d do. So which choice do you want?”

“I’ll leave him alone!” Marianne exclaimed. “Now let go!”

“Good.” Tina nodded and let her go. “But don’t think I won’t keep my word, okay? I have my ways of knowing whether or not you stayed true to your word.”

Hank nodded, stepping in next to Tina. "He's a good kid. Just fucking leave him alone. He's been through enough."

"Alright, I get it!" Marianne snapped at them.

"I hope you did."

Marianne grumbled angrily under her breath and left. Tina turned to assess the rest of the situation. Chris was staring at her in shock, Hank looked like he was trying not to start cheering loudly and Connor was at a loss of words. Nines was preoccupied with calming Gavin down who was bleeding and possible crying, even though it was hard to tell because he had his face buried at Nines’ chest.

“We’ll keep you safe.” Nines promised over and over again. “You heard Tina, right? If she ever comes close to you again, we will ruin her life, okay? We’d do that for you in a heartbeat, Gavin.”

“I-I just- Oh God, thank you, Tina!” He finally looked up, tears running down his face and mixing with the blood from his nose and lip. “I didn’t know you- I mean, I knew you cared but I didn’t think you’d care that much.”

Tina immediately knelt and embraced Gavin. “You’re my best friend, Gavin. I’ll keep her away from you, okay?”

“Okay.”

Chris knelt on Gavin’s other side. “Don’t get startled now. I got a water bottle with me that is still pretty cold and I think we should put that on your nose, right? Or does the lip hurt worse?”

Connor looked up. “I think we should take him to the ER. Just to make sure nothing is broken.”

“Can’t you check?” Chris asked. “Isn’t that a function you have?”

“I am a police android, not an x-ray machine.” Connor said in slight amusement. “Come on, Gavin. We’ll all go with you, although I am unsure of who is allowed inside with you.”

“Maybe I can convince them I’m his dad so I can go in with him.” Hank suggested.

“Good idea. But hopefully, they let a friend in with him, too.” Tina nodded vigorously. “Let’s do that. How about you three take him there and we get all of us some dinner – or more like all the humans of the group.”

“Good plan.” Nines nodded. “Gavin should eat and drink something once he’s gotten checked up on. He hasn’t lost a lot of blood but blood loss is bad either way.”

“Oh, a drink I could offer!” Chris exclaimed and handed him the water bottle. “Here. You can also use it like an ice pack like I said.”

Gavin took it with a shaky hand, overwhelmed by all the care he was receiving. Hank was scheming about how to get into the examination room, Connor was talking about what the doctors needed to check Gavin for, Nines was holding him tightly, Tina was planning the rest of their evening and Chris was looking through his bag for anything useful. He broke down crying again.

“Oh, no, what’s wrong?” Nines asked in worry. “What’s wrong, love?”

“It’s nothing, you all just care so much. You heard how she talks to me, what horrible things she said. Is it- I mean, no wonder I never thought anyone cared for me. But- but you all do and- well, I’m really thankful.”

Connor made a sympathetic noise. “Oh, Gavin, of course, we care. A few days ago, Nines was beside himself with how to help you, almost in tears himself because he was scared he couldn’t do anything.”

“What?” Gavin sniffled.

“I just thought everyone else was better at comforting an protecting you than me.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Gavin said softly, hugging Nines. “If there is anyone I feel the most cared for with, it’s you. I also feel the safest with you.” He then turned to the woman next to him. “Sorry, Tina.”

“Ah, it’s fine. Don’t worry.” She chuckled. “How about we get you to the ER now, huh? You need to get your nose checked out.”

Nines helped Gavin up. “Just so you know, I really do care for you, so you’re right about feeling cared for with me. But everyone else cares, too.”

Connor nodded. “You’re one of my best friends, Gavin.”

“Seconded.” Tina smiled.

“Thirded.” Chris laughed and grinned when Gavin chuckled softly.

Hank nodded. “I mean, I know we had a rocky start but you’re actually a pretty decent kid. I’m glad it’s you who Nines is dating and is consequently part of the family now.”

Gavin sniffled quietly, wiping his eyes. “I know that you all care for me.”

“You do?” Connor asked softly. “Really?”

“Believe me, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Thanks for all the nice comments! New DBH fics are coming soon.
> 
> Leave a Kudos or Comment if you want to.
> 
> See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho, I hope you liked it! I'll see to updating it as soon as possible (as well as my WIPs) but I have some more appointments this week. But I will update as soon as I can because I really want to continue this!
> 
> Leave a Kudos or Comment if you want to.
> 
> See you ^^


End file.
